


Making Lemonade From Lemons

by mandapandabug



Series: Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonds, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fuinjutsu, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Pranks, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: When Iruka pranked Kakashi with a very public proposal on their mission, he didn't expect the man to agree! Even more, he didn't expect him to immediately drag him to the court house. If it weren't for the mission and the citizens present, Iruka wasn't sure what he would have done. But maybe it isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Making Lemonade From Lemons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> OK this is part of a Challenge instigated by the great [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) to write a drabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!  
> This is for Iruka Week Day 7 Prompt: Free Promp (AKA I chose one from each of the other days and made a COMBO)  
> COMBO COMBO COMBO I hope it's effective! I like this idea too... may be I'll make a longer story from this one haha. But who has the time?!?! Anyway, this drabble is dedicated to Magnus for instigating the challenge and just being awesome in general as a mod for the event and encouraging everyone and what-not.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.

Iruka thought proposing would be an amusing prank. They were on a mission where they had to pretend to be lovers after all. Returning from the court, he failed to find the humor.

They got back to their apartment and Iruka activated the silencing seals before accosting his husband, “What have we done?? Why did you push?!”

Kakashi ran his thumb over the edge of Iruka’s facial scar. “You’re truly beautiful. That’s why.”

Iruka gasped, Kakashi couldn’t truly mean that? No one had ever found his marred face beautiful.

Kakashi silenced his self-deprecation by pulling him into a searing kiss.


End file.
